Decorative moldings have been used for some time in the construction industry. The moldings used typically had a flat surface on one side and a decorative surface on the other. A visually appealing design, usually in three dimensions, is formed on the decorative surface of the molding, while the flat surface is configured to fit against the wall or ceiling. The molding is mounted to the wall such that the decorative surface is exposed to view, The molding is attached to the wall by applying an adhesive to the flat surface of the molding and then pressing the glued surface to the wall.
Traditionally, moldings have been made of plaster. Due to the relative weight and inflexibility of plaster, traditional moldings could not be used with all wall surfaces, especially on the exterior of a building. Wooden moldings have become popular for some applications due to their relative flexibility and lightness. The cost of wooden moldings can be high, and wooden moldings tend to deteriorate if exposed to the elements.
Recently, exterior moldings have been made of foam. The foam moldings are often composed of an expanded polymer such as polystyrene or polyurethane. The foam molding may be used as is, but in most cases the decorative surface of the molding is covered with mesh and then a coating of either plaster or cement. The coating is applied by hand by either spraying or trowelling. The coating is done after the foam molding is attached to the wall.
The application of the coating to the foam molding has been done by hand. This is a one consuming business and the quality of the finished product is not always consistent In some cases the finished decorative surface is sloppy or the coating is of uneven thickness. The unevenness of the coating may make the molding more rigid in some places than in others. The unevenness of the coating tends to make the coating crack and delaminate over time.